


Envy

by Raylee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, dom link if you squint, mentions of gmm 1321.3, mentions of inappropriate conduct between employer/employee, there was an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raylee/pseuds/Raylee
Summary: Link isn't happy that Rhett carefully avoids doing anything with him that people might misconstrue, yet he's totally fine with kissing another dude on their show.





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic :) It was meant to be inspired (loosely) by GMM 1321.3 where Rhett kisses Chase, but it quickly turned into just smut.

“Rhett,” Link said, spinning his chair around to face Rhett directly.

Rhett knew instantly from the tone of Link’s voice what was to come. “Yes?” he replied in faux innocence. This was the game they played.

“You know what you did. Upstairs. Now.”

Rhett scrambled up the ladder to the loft, with Link following closely behind.

“Strip and get on the bed, face down. I can’t stand to look at you.” Link spit onto the floor between them.

Rhett first freed his aching cock from his jeans, and then made quick removal of the rest of his clothes. He tossed the covers off the bed and laid down as Link had instructed him.

Link grabbed his supplies from the nightstand and came up behind Rhett, careful to avoid being seen in his peripheral vision.

“This is for kissing someone other than me.” He whipped him once across his bare ass cheeks, immediately reddening them.

“This is for enjoying it.” He whipped him four more times, Rhett’s whimpers becoming increasingly loud with each strike.

“And this is for next time, because I know you’ll do it again.” Rhett didn’t think it was entirely fair that Link was punishing him for something he hadn’t yet done, but he had to concede that he probably would do it again, if only to piss Link off.

By the time Link was done, Rhett had begun subtly shifting against the mattress, desperately seeking friction. Link noticed and grabbed his hips. “You know the rules, boy,” he admonished. “I get off first.”

Rhett cried out in frustration, but he stayed still when Link removed his hands.

Link took off his clothes, and he couldn’t help but give his dick a quick tug as he removed his pants. He then popped open the bottle of lube and slathered his digits in the slick substance.

He spread Rhett’s legs apart and teased at his opening with his middle finger. Rhett gasped at the first touch. He relaxed, and Link slid inside. Soon, he added a second finger. Rhett moaned as Link pumped and bent his fingers inside his hole.

“C’mon, please…”

“Hm?” Much like Rhett had done earlier, Link played dumb. He wanted to hear Rhett beg.

“Please fuck me… I need you,” Rhett said, too far gone in pleasure to be embarrassed by his words.

Link wasted no time in dripping lube over his lengthy dick. He shivered at the feeling of finally being stimulated after being hard for so long.

Link’s dick was rather slender, so it didn’t take long to push through Rhett’s tight ring of muscle. Rhett clenched his fists in the pillow and moaned loudly. Link continued pushing gently, despite his own impatience.

Once he was all the way in, he grabbed onto Rhett’s hips and began thrusting. Rhett immediately screamed out in ecstasy. Link lost his composure as well and began moaning carelessly.

Rhett’s dick was being slightly stimulated by the mattress, but it wouldn’t be nearly enough to make him come.

Since Link had been aroused for so long already, it took him shorter than usual to reach climax. His breath quickened and his voice raised in pitch as he approached the edge. He fell forward onto Rhett’s back, biting his shoulder as his orgasm hit him. He rode out the waves of pleasure and slowly pulled out, giving himself time to recover.

Link leaned back on his heels and rolled Rhett over onto his back. His hard cock was wet and dripping with precome, and his face was slightly damp with tears. The sight of Rhett looking up at him, silently begging Link to take care of him, was threatening to make Link hard again already.

“You did so good, baby,” Link said as he took Rhett’s cock in hand. Dipping his head low, he pressed a chaste kiss to the head before wrapping his lips around it and sucking feverishly. Rhett reflexively shut his eyes and threw his head back. Noises flowed loudly and freely. Link took it as far as he could go without gagging. Rhett began moaning more frequently, so Link knew he was getting close.

“Link, I’m gonna—” Rhett was cut off by his own orgasm, pleasure and passion exploding inside him. His spurts of cum hit the back of Link’s throat and he swallowed quickly. He didn’t pull off until he knew Rhett was spent.

Rhett slowly opened his eyes as he caught his breath. Link got up and cleaned himself off with his t-shirt before picking up the discarded blanket from the floor. He draped it over Rhett and got into bed beside him.

“Next time you want to fool around with some other guy, I’m invited.” Link tried to sound commanding, but he had already spent most of his energy fucking Rhett senseless.

“Works for me,” Rhett said sleepily with a smug smile.


End file.
